Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Gaming systems may include a variety of servers, gaming terminals and other networked devices. As gaming systems grow in size and number of components, the complexity of managing such systems increases. Thus, systems need to evolve to include safeguards against communications interruptions within the network.